Baby makes.... 4
by Rose6
Summary: Lindsay is in labor and Helen is not handling the pain well


Title: And baby makes……4  
  
Author: Rose; rosenfairy@yahoo.com  
  
Authors note: Yes it is another pregnancy one, but it is a little  
  
different. Thankyou so much to Livvy for her input in the last  
  
scene.  
  
Summary: Lindsay is pregnant…………….for most of it  
  
anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, to sue me would be pointless. But  
  
just in case: These characters belong to the genius of DEK and  
  
the ABC, I have borrowed them and will not hurt them.  
  
  
  
The Two lawyers sat on opposite sides of the courtroom, each  
  
staring at the other with a face that gave away their feelings as to  
  
how the case was going for them. Bobby's were looks of  
  
complete confidence and cockiness, whilst Helen's was a hateful  
  
scowl, she could have killed Bobby at that moment for the mess  
  
he had just made of her best witness.  
  
"Would the prosecution call their next witness, please" the judge  
  
called, interrupting their exchange.  
  
Just as Helen grabbed at her notes and was deciding who to call  
  
both lawyers sat bolt upright in their chairs and grabbed for the  
  
now beeping pagers on their belts. Looking with disbelief at  
  
them they both stood and screamed "Sidebar".  
  
"What" the judge asked somewhat incredulously.  
  
"I'm… I'm having a baby" Bobby answered, his voice was  
  
shaking and he was obviously terrified.  
  
"Oh, you're having a baby" came the rather sarcastic reply.  
  
"My wife,….she's having a…… she's having a baby" Bobby  
  
stuttered through this, as if still trying to comprehend the true  
  
meaning of it.  
  
With dawning realization the judge looked over to Helen, curious  
  
to find out what the feisty prosecutor had to do with this. But he  
  
discovered that an answer would not be forthcoming when he  
  
found her standing near her desk, crying and shaking whilst  
  
desperately trying to put her things together. She soon gave up  
  
on that and ran to Bobby, enveloping the pale wide-eyed  
  
attorney in a hug, and then bouncing up and down squealing with  
  
excitement.  
  
Bobby was by now ignoring the judge and looking desperately  
  
and unsuccessfully for his keys, he vainly searched the desk and  
  
his briefcase, spilling the contents on the floor and not caring or  
  
really even noticing, as he became more and more frustrated.  
  
Meanwhile the members of the gallery looked on amused, barely  
  
able to suppress their laughter as the formerly calm and fiery  
  
lawyers turned to gibbering fools before their very eyes. The  
  
defense attorney who had been so cocky only minutes before  
  
was now searching every inch of the front of the courtroom for  
  
his keys; by now so frustrated and scared he was ready to cry.  
  
Whilst the prosecutor who had been about ready to kill Mr.  
  
Donnell not long ago was now standing by his side bouncing up  
  
and down, crying, shaking and making funny little excited shrieks.  
  
Everyone turned as the courtroom doors opened and tall, black  
  
man walked in. The walked calmly up to the nervous father to  
  
be and took his shoulders, then he reached into Bobby's hip  
  
pocket and pulled out the missing keys, holding up for Bobby to  
  
see. Then taking a quick look at both Bobby and Helen's state  
  
of mind, he turned and led them out of the courtroom, saying  
  
assertively as he went,  
  
"I'm driving"  
  
  
  
  
  
Eugene couldn't help but notice the weird looks people were  
  
giving them as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
He knew that weren't really looking at him, or the incredibly  
  
pale, dazed man who was walking behind him, they were all  
  
staring at the crying, shaking woman bouncing along behind  
  
them, and wondering how a human being could possible emit  
  
such high pitched squealing noises. Eugene had wondered the  
  
same thing but he knew it was stupid to ask as the overly excited  
  
and terrified Helen had ceased having the capacity to talk.  
  
Bobby was no better, he was so scared he barely heard the  
  
question and if he did would only stare back wide-eyed and look  
  
horribly confused, twice now Eugene had had to quickly step in  
  
to ensure he didn't run into any innocent bystanders, or worse,  
  
walls. Reaching the elevator, Eugene was able to reach out and  
  
grab Bobby seconds before he walked into the still closed doors,  
  
and unfortunately Helen stopped herself. "Damn" he thought,  
  
almost wishing she would knock herself out, because if she  
  
hugged him one more time and made him jump up and down,  
  
whilst she squealed something that probably was once words  
  
into his ear, he would do the honors for her.  
  
  
  
The elevator arrived and they climbed in, Eugene noted with  
  
regret that it was close to full, and silently apologized to all the  
  
other passengers, especially the one that Helen was now holding  
  
by the shoulders and bouncing up in down in front of. When  
  
they got to the next floor and the doors opened he almost had to  
  
chuckle at the speed with which the startled man fled. By now  
  
everyone was hoping the three lawyers would reach their floor  
  
soon, not only because Helen was doing her best make them  
  
want her dead, but it was obvious to all that Bobby was starting  
  
to come out of his trance. Having almost fully comprehended  
  
what was happening, he was about to come back from his  
  
dreamland, and no one wanted to be there when it happened.  
  
And it did, just as the doors to the elevator opened and the trio  
  
went to step out Bobby's face lit up and he screamed,  
  
"I'm gonna be a father", before passing out cold.  
  
Luckily he was awake again only seconds after hitting the ground  
  
and already on his way to the car. Unfortunately in his excitement  
  
he couldn't remember which car was his and instead began to  
  
imitate Helen by bouncing around like a fool and singing out for  
  
Eugene and Helen to hurry up. Helen, who had been shocked  
  
out of her trance by Bobby's collapse merely gave him an  
  
embarrassed stare and rolled her eyes asking out loud,  
  
"My god, what is up with him"  
  
  
  
The trip to the hospital was slow and nerve racking. Especially  
  
since as soon as Helen saw the first sign saying hospital, she went  
  
back into her little fit and began to whine for Eugene to drive  
  
faster, after she told him for about the thirteenth time though, her  
  
voice had changed back to a unintelligible whine. He figured that  
  
if she got any worse getting through the peak hour traffic would  
  
be no problem, because people would start mistaking her for a  
  
siren. Bobby was slowly starting to show signs of intelligence  
  
again, and began to ask questions.  
  
"Was she Ok"  
  
"She was a bit scared, but otherwise fine, oh and there is a small  
  
pain factor"  
  
"Ok" Bobby replied, he was deathly pale and Eugene worried he  
  
would pass out again before they reached the hospital.  
  
"Want some advice from someone who has been there?"  
  
Bobby didn't answer he just gripped the dashboard so hard his  
  
knuckles turned white and he made small indents the finish.  
  
Eugene decided to go on anyway.  
  
"If you ever want to write again, give her your left hand to hold".  
  
Bobby nodded slightly and looked to be processing the  
  
information, so Eugene continued. "Don't mention pain, or tell  
  
her you know how she feels, that will bring permanent injuries,  
  
do exactly what she says, and don't take anything she says  
  
seriously. She is going to hate you right about now. Oh and  
  
Bobby, try not to faint", he added as the man beside him began  
  
to sway slightly and look violently ill.  
  
They pulled up outside the hospital and both Bobby and Helen  
  
were out and running before the car was even fully stopped. Of  
  
course, Helen being Helen had managed to calm down enough to  
  
check her makeup and hair before running inside- you never  
  
know when you might get to meet a good doctor, Eugene had a  
  
good laugh about this before following the sprinting pair inside.  
  
Despite his slower pace he caught them just inside the door,  
  
where they were studying a map and trying in vain to work out  
  
where the delivery wards were. Grabbing both of them by the  
  
elbow, he turned them around and began to lead them towards  
  
it. As they got closer the urgency remained in their steps, but  
  
they both calmed down drastically and became rather subdued  
  
and if possible even more pale.  
  
As they approached the room, Bobby began to get  
  
apprehensive; he didn't really want to go into the room, that  
  
would make it all too real. The other members of the firm stood  
  
as they approached, they were all there, except Bec who Eugene  
  
guessed must be in with Lindsay, they could see the indecision  
  
and fear in Bobby's eyes and walked forward to comfort him.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh"  
  
A scream echoed into the hall from the room nearby, a scream  
  
that Bobby would recognize anywhere, and without pausing for a  
  
moment he was gone, flying down the hall toward his wife, the  
  
very soon mother to be of his child.  
  
As the contraction passed Lindsay looked over towards the  
  
door,  
  
"Where is he?" she asked….again.  
  
"He'll be here" Rebecca answered, as she did the swinging  
  
doors flew open and a incredibly distressed Bobby ran in,  
  
screaming,  
  
"Am I too late" as he did.  
  
Lindsay and Bec looked at him and couldn't help but giggle at  
  
the state he was in, but if they thought he was bad they should've  
  
seen Helen,  
  
"Are we too late" she screamed as slammed into the doors,  
  
pushing them open and landing in an undignified heap on the  
  
floor.  
  
Everyone looked at her and burst out laughing, except Lindsay,  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgh"  
  
  
  
Rebecca stayed a few more minutes just until Bobby had calmed  
  
down enough to be able to speak coherently and breathe. Then  
  
she left, giving Bobby a reassuring hug as she went and grabbing  
  
Helen's elbow to pull her to the door.  
  
"No!" Helen screamed and pulled back viscously, "I'm staying".  
  
"Helen" Bobby said in that unmistakable warning tone of his.  
  
"No Bobby I am staying and that is that", Bobby walked toward  
  
her, his face almost venomous.  
  
"Leave Helen, you don't have to live every moment through us"  
  
"Go to hell, Bobby" She yelled getting right up in his face.  
  
Bobby could see this wasn't going to win this one easily so he  
  
did the only thing he could,  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiinnndsay" he whined, honestly believing that she would  
  
help him, however when he turned to look at her, he found she  
  
was in the middle of another contraction and not really  
  
interested. Helen also realized this and they both ran to her, each  
  
giving her a hand. Bobby knew he had gotten the last laugh on  
  
this one, he would let her stay for know, he would also laugh to  
  
himself as Helen extended her right hand out for Lindsay to  
  
grasp.  
  
Unfortunately by the time Helen had grabbed her hand the  
  
contraction was almost over and Helen did not experience any  
  
pain, Bobby was heartbroken. Lindsay started to cry now and  
  
Bobby forgot about Helen to comfort her.  
  
"I was so afraid you wouldn't make it," she cried looking at him  
  
tearfully,  
  
"Oh Lindsay, honey of course I would, I wouldn't miss this"  
  
"I know" She replied and he leant down to kiss her and brush  
  
the wet hair from her flushed cheeks.  
  
Just as he was about to say something else, she gasped in pain  
  
and then screamed as another contraction gripped her body,  
  
Helen had kept her distance during that moment and was  
  
beginning to think maybe she wasn't needed or shouldn't be  
  
there, maybe. Lindsay collapsed back on the pillows her voice  
  
once again breaking with tears,  
  
"It hurts so much, Bobby" she cried looking up at him.  
  
"I know" he answered, then remembering Eugene's advice he  
  
immediately regretted it.  
  
"You know, you think you know, how about I get a turkey and  
  
pull it out your damn nostril, Bobby. Then you might know." She  
  
screamed at him her voice full of hate and pain.  
  
"No, Linds I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I can see, you  
  
look…..And sound like it…..I understand"  
  
That last comment was said just as another contraction hit  
  
Lindsay and she gripped Bobby's hand, so hard he had to  
  
struggle not to scream out himself.  
  
"Don't you dare make pain faces Bobby" she screamed, "You  
  
have no idea" with that she bit down on his hand forcing him to  
  
bite his lip and whimper like a puppy.  
  
"I'm sorry", Lindsay said as the pain left and she saw the look on  
  
Bobby's face.  
  
"Its ok" he said wincing as he did so, "Nothing compared to  
  
what you are going through", he said now fully understanding  
  
what Eugene had meant when he told him not to give her his  
  
writing hand. That hand would be out of commission for a week  
  
now. He leant forward now and once again brushed the hair off  
  
her face, looking deep into her eyes and relishing this moment,  
  
knowing very well what it will soon be followed by; he again  
  
picked up her hand. She turned to him and screamed "Don't you  
  
touch me! ... Don't you ever touch me again!"  
  
"Lindsay"  
  
"Don't you Lindsay me you aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Bobby watched her concerned. When the contraction was over  
  
he asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Am I ok? What do you think? Do I look ok? You try pushing a  
  
bowling ball out of your aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Helen came forward taking Lindsay's hand from Bobby.  
  
"Come on Babe not long now" she said softly stroking Lindsay's  
  
face. Lindsay relaxed and smiled at Helen. Helen talked to her  
  
encouraging her and holding her hand until another contraction hit  
  
causing Lindsay to squeeze Helen's hand. Helen's screams  
  
completely drowned out Lindsay's. When Lindsay finally  
  
released Helen's hand she screamed  
  
"Oh nice Lindsay break my hand why don't you. Nice really  
  
nice!" She turned away and pushed Bobby back to Lindsay's  
  
side "She's all yours. You're on your own Bobby" Bobby  
  
couldn't help but smile as the very angry Helen stormed outside,  
  
holding her hand gingerly in front of her. Startling Lindsay's  
  
doctor as he walked past and almost hitting him. He walked  
  
over and examined Lindsay, noting how far apart her  
  
contractions were and eventually saying,  
  
" Well Lindsay, it looks like it is almost time to push"  
  
Lindsay's red face suddenly turned a pale ash gray color and she  
  
shook her head vigorously,  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to, I can't Bobby, I can't"  
  
"But you have to baby, this what we have been waiting for. You  
  
can do it, I'll be right here." Bobby replied a small reassuring  
  
smile on his face.  
  
"Ok" Lindsay answered her voice scared and unsure.  
  
"Ok Lindsay, when you feel your next contraction, push"  
  
At that moment Helen, who had just comprehended that the tall,  
  
cute man who passed her as she stormed out must be Lindsay's  
  
doctor, had once again entered the room. Her and Bobby stood  
  
supporting Lindsay's shoulders and holding her hand all the while  
  
encouraging her and helping her with her breathing, as she  
  
pushed with all her might.  
  
Eventually she collapsed back, her shoulders sinking into the  
  
pillows and her eyes closing momentarily, she was exhausted,  
  
"Come on, Lindsay just one more big push, I can see the head"  
  
her doctor encouraged.  
  
"I can't….." she began only to be cut off by Helen, "Really" she  
  
charged over and pushed the doctor out of the way, "Eeeeew,  
  
you should see this " she said looking on in disgust as the doctor  
  
struggled to get her out of his way.  
  
"Helen" Bobby yelled shortly, and she looked up, jumping out of  
  
the way quickly.  
  
"I can't do it", Lindsay said, her exhaustion evident in her voice,  
  
"I can't, I'm so tired"  
  
"Yes, you can" replied Bobby looking directly into her eyes,  
  
"Yes, you can, one more push Lindsay and it'll all be over, after  
  
all this wait we will finally have our baby".  
  
Lindsay looked at him and found her strength, as the next wave  
  
of pain washed over her she sat forward and pushed once again  
  
with all the strength she had.  
  
And with that final push baby Donnell entered the world and  
  
brought with it a high pitched wailing noise that resonated  
  
throughout the room…..  
  
"It's a Girl", the doctor announced barely audible over the  
  
incessant wailing, and then even less so as Bobby and Lindsay's  
  
Baby girl took her first solo breath and joined Helen in the  
  
chorus.  
  
  
  
It was hours before the rest of the firm could get in to see the  
  
couple and their new baby. They crept in and found Lindsay  
  
sitting up in bed gently cradling her little daughter as Bobby the  
  
over-protective father hovered above, and looked down lovingly  
  
at them. They all walked up and stood around the exhausted  
  
mothers bed, looking curiously at the tiny bundle in Lindsay's  
  
arms. Lindsay tore her eyes away from the tiny sleeping face  
  
and smiled at them. Then she raised the little girl up and held her  
  
for them to see.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful" Helen cooed, "I'm an Aunty" her voice  
  
overflowing with pride.  
  
"Have you named her", Lucy asked, as they all stared at the  
  
beautiful child before them, with dark hair and pale blue eyes she  
  
was the spitting image of her parents.  
  
"Well" Bobby started, "We decided on… Kelli."  
  
"Kelli?" Helen asked, obviously upset, "What about Helen, after  
  
all we have been through together, I thought you would at least  
  
give Helen some consideration"  
  
"Then we decided on Helen as her middle name" Bobby  
  
finished.  
  
"Really?" Helen shrieked and almost immediately began to cry,  
  
she ran to his side and engulfed him in a huge hug.  
  
"Kelli Helen Donnell, I like it" Rebecca said.  
  
"Me too" Ellenor and Lucy chimed in together. The rest merely  
  
nodded agreement.  
  
"So there, how do you like that, Auntie Helen." Bobby asked  
  
whilst smiling mischievously, causing Helen to smile even wider  
  
and yet again engulf him in a hug. With that the rest of them left  
  
the room leaving the four of them to get acquainted. 


End file.
